


Bucky's Personal Mission

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Out, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Relationships: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Reader, James 'Bucky' Barnes/You
Kudos: 66





	Bucky's Personal Mission

It’s just another super secret mission, to your knowledge. Steve, Bucky and Sam left a few days back, you’re stuck with Tony, though it’s tempting for you to head back to your apartment. 

You don’t live in the Tower - not fully anyway. It’s a second home while you  _ move  _ over. 

It’s a slow process, though that may be down to your own desire to keep your apartment. Bucky and Steve offered to help you move in. You never took them up on the offer, and you’re not particularly up for doing so; the apartment downtown still holds a strong place in your heart. 

So  _ moving  _ is what you decide to do, after spending so long cooped up with Tony - you dress in sweatpants and a sweatshirt that you may or may not have stolen from Bucky when you first met him. 

The relationship between you and Bucky is a weird one. It’s somewhere further than friends but it’s never had true clarity through a lack of trying from your side. Bucky assumed that you didn’t want more, he couldn’t be further from the truth if he tried. 

Before you lose yourself in your thoughts, you grab your wallet and phone before making your way downstairs, somehow managing to avoid bumping into anybody before you leave, calling a cab. 

The cab driver keeps giving you weird looks, the journey can’t end soon enough. You hand him enough to cover the fare and a tip, before heading into the apartment complex. 

There’s a small pile of mail in your box and you ignore it all as you head up the stairs to your apartment. The door opens and every single item in your apartment is in the same place that you left it, though there’s a layer of dust on most surfaces now.

You toss your possessions onto the sofa and join it, falling asleep almost immediately. It’s been a long time since you had some good sleep - in the Tower, as much as the furnishing is great, the bed is too empty, too large for you alone. So mostly, you struggle to sleep until the next time you can come back to your apartment. 

_ Bucky returns to the tower three days after the mission had started. Steve and Sam are jogging off to have a shower, though he’s looking for (Y/N). _

_ He’d spent the entirety of the fight thinking about them, he almost became a liability. _

_ His mission became telling you how he truly feels about you.  _

So he’s jogging around the Tower, searching for you.

“Fri, you had any luck in finding ‘em?” Bucky asks, wandering towards your bedroom.

“Mr Barnes, it appears that they left a few hours back. A cab was seen heading downtown” Friday says. 

Bucky nods, and heads outside to grab a cab to your apartment.

* * *

He steps out of the cab, looking up at the apartment block. 

He makes his way inside, jogging up the stairs to the door he remembers so well. He knocks on the door - though he’s not entirely sure what he expects. 

What he doesn’t expect is for there to be no answer after ten minutes. He tries the door handle, mostly to reassure himself. He’s more surprised when the door opens. His heart is in his throat as he wanders into the apartment, more worried about your wellbeing than anything else. 

He softens when he turns on the spot to find you curled up around a cushion, asleep on the sofa. He can’t help himself, squatting down to your height to brush some wayward hairs back. 

A few moments pass and he presses his lips to your forehead, kissing you gently.

He doesn’t know how long he’s by your side, watching you sleep,  _ like some creep  _ the voice in his head adds. He shakes it away, and when he sees you beginning to stir, he shifts back to standing. 

“Buck…” You whisper, barely able to open your eyes.

“Hey, (Y/N), it’s me” He says softly, smiling down to you. You rub your eyes for a few seconds, though regret it when your vision goes fuzzy and there’s a soft ache in your head.

“How long have you been here?” You ask, moving to sit up.

“Oh uh, not long”  _ Smooth one Buck.  _

“Oh… okay. Is everything okay?” You ask, rather confused as to why Bucky is in your apartment.

“Yeah, no yeah everything’s fine” Bucky says, almost too quickly for your comfort.

“Are you sure?” You ask, a slight raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just noticed you wasn’t back at HQ and figured I’d see if you was alright since Fri said you’d been gone a while” Bucky explained.  _ It almost sounds like he cares.  _ You nod, though say nothing as you try to awaken yourself fully.

A few moments in silence pass before Bucky speaks.

“Not sleeping well?” He asks, sitting beside you. You sigh and look down. You knew this question would come, but you’re still not entirely prepared to answer it - but it’s Bucky, he’s your best friend. He’s been here from the start, he wants nothing more than to look after you.

“I struggle in the Tower” You admit.

“The bed’s too big, too cold and… I probably sound stupid, I don’t know. I’m used to being in a beat up single, not a huge ass kingsize” You say, still looking at the carpet. There’s a stain near your foot, looks like coffee. 

“I know the feeling” Bucky admits, and it knocks you back slightly.

“I’ve never fully adjusted to it, why do you think I got that beat up sofa in my room?” Bucky explains. You nod, though you’re not fully believing it.

“What a pair we are, heh, can’t sleep in a bed but we can sleep on a sofa” He muses. You smile and nod.

“Yeah, it’s a fun one” You chuckle.

“I hear sharing a bed with someone can help” Bucky murmurs. You look over him, taking in his form. He’s tired, the bags under his eyes tell you that much. He’s holding himself tense too, as though he hasn’t relaxed in over a month,  _ he probably hasn’t.  _ He’s still the same handsome guy that you fell for so long ago, even if you won’t admit it to yourself. 

“Oh? I wouldn’t know. Never had someone to share with” You admit, looking down when Bucky’s blue eyes meet your own. You can’t hide the slight pink flush that hits your cheeks from being caught staring at him. 

It’s tense, the silence lingers for a few moments. Before you can say anything though, Bucky is winding a hand through your hair, kissing you deeply. You feel yourself melting under his touch, and you can’t complain about it. He’s raw muscle; as soft as a puppy, and when he lifts you into his lap, you can’t help but let your body rule the actions for a while. Bucky groans, his hands falling to your hips. 

Eventually, you and Bucky stop making out. You’re both too tired to take it further, though you’re not upset. Bucky looks to you, a small smile on his face.

“I have to tell you, (Y/N), I…” Bucky sighs.

“I love you” He murmurs. You smile, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too”

“You wanna try sleeping with someone there?” There’s a smirk on Bucky’s face, as though he already knows the answer. You nod, a small smile as you stand up and lead him into the bedroom. You ease your beat up sneakers off before sliding into the bed, with Bucky very quickly snuggling up behind you. 

Sleep finds you faster than it has in a long time, and it’s a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time. 

You both sleep for a good few hours before Bucky wakes first. He can feel a tightness in his boxer shorts, and he doesn’t know how to react to it, or what to do.

Before he can get too lost in his thoughts, you’re awakening and turning to face him.

“Hey” He mumbles. You smile slightly, leaning up to kiss him gently.

Bucky’s hands fall to your hips as the kiss deepens until you’re squirming beneath him. Bucky smirks down to you, nipping your lips.

“Are you sure?” He murmurs, and you can't help but smile as you nod. Bucky smiles and kisses you deeply, lifting your tee from your body. It makes its way to the bedroom floor, with your bra following shortly after. 

Bucky grins, sitting back to lift his own tee off, it lands somewhere near to your own tee, you think. A cold, metal hand works into your jeans and underwear. You gasp and moan, hips jerking into Bucky’s hand. He smiles into the kiss, teasing you while he works your jeans and panties down to your knees. A few moments later, you’re kicking them away and your legs are moving aside to accommodate him.

“Have you got a…” Bucky trails off, looking around. His chest is heaving, his boxers are tight and he’s struggling to hold back. You nod, and flap your hand against the drawers beside your bed. Bucky gets onboard and opens the drawer, finding a condom. He smirks, kissing you while easing his boxer shorts off.

“Fuck” You groan as his hand works its way back up your thigh, his fingers are slowly preparing you for him. 

  
  


He rolls the condom on, and his blue eyes peer deep into your own eyes. There’s the question of consent, there’s something deeper too, an emotion that you can’t fully place.

“I’m ready” You murmur, pulling him back down into a kiss. Bucky nods slightly, lifting one of your legs to wrap around his waist while he eases into you.

Your head falls back onto the pillow, Bucky’s mouth finds its way to your neck, nipping and biting some marks as he builds a punishing rhythm, his grunts and moans are almost silent but you hear them all. 

The coil inside of you is getting tighter and tighter as Bucky hits a spot deep inside of you. Your hips are jerking to meet his until you’re coming with a shout, hands gripping at Bucky’s shoulder blades so tight that it should leave wounds that last for more than a few minutes, but they’ll fade almost immediately. 

Bucky bites down onto your collarbone as he comes with a grunt of something in a language that you can’t quite place. He collapses onto your chest, and you’re not complaining at the body mass atop you.

A while passes until Bucky eventually eases out with a slight hiss. He removes the condom, knotting it and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Bucky asks, taking in the sight of you on the bed looking positively fucked out. You wave your hand in the general direction of the bathroom, and Bucky doesn’t hide the slight chuckle as he heads towards the bathroom. He returns with a washcloth that finds its way to the floor with the rest of your clothing after he wipes your body.

“I really hope that once we return to HQ, you’ll be spending some time with me… that you’ll  _ be  _ mine” He murmurs. You shift to curl onto his chest, trailing your fingers over the scars that linger. Bucky’s eyes meet your own for a few moments, before he looks down again, almost as if he’s nervous.

“Buck, I’m all yours if you want me” You murmur. Bucky nods and smiles, kissing you gently while holding your hips.

Eventually you do make your way back to The Tower, with Bucky by your side. 

Tony gives you a weird look, though you’re not unsurprised; there’s bites and bruises covering your neck and you’re not planning to cover them up any time soon as you head towards your bedroom with Bucky. 

You tug Bucky into your bedroom, fingers in his belt loops as you kiss him deeply.


End file.
